When braking on a road surface having widely different coefficients of friction with respect to the vehicle (this situation is referred to below as μ-split), it is possible that widely different braking forces may be applied in the vehicle. This results in a yaw moment about the vertical axis of the vehicle, which may result in skidding.
The driver now has the possibility to counteract the yaw moment by countersteering. Since as a rule, the yaw moment builds up very rapidly, the driver does not have enough time to react. Braking systems such as ABS (antilock braking system) or vehicle dynamics control systems such as ESP (electronic stability program) therefore limit the braking pressure on the high-μ side of the vehicle as a function of the low-μ side after the μ-split situation is recognized (the high-μ side is the side of the vehicle or of the road surface on which the higher coefficient of friction exists between the tires and road surface). This occurs based on the maximum allowable differential braking pressure.
A method for braking the wheels of a vehicle is shown in German Published Patent Application No. 42 25 983, wherein the buildup of braking pressure is influenced on at least one wheel to reduce a yaw moment produced by an ABS. In doing so, the braking pressure on the wheels of one axle is influenced such that the difference of the braking pressures of one axle does not exceed a maximum allowable value. This maximum allowable value is determined as a function of the speed of the vehicle and the transverse acceleration.